


Slow Burn

by lovelyafternoon



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyafternoon/pseuds/lovelyafternoon
Summary: Sparks fly and romance is high between two Burnish that're fated to change the course of history.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Thyma, Lio Fotia/Thyma, Lio and Thyma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Slow Burn

I will go hardcore for this ship.


End file.
